The present invention relates to a process for preparing ergolinyl derivatives.
All ergolines producible by this invention are either known biologically active compounds per se, e.g., as dopaminergic and adrenergic agonists or are intermediates for the production of such compounds using fully conventional methods, e.g., for production of other compounds producible by this invention.
From the hydrazides of lysergic acid and isolysergic acid, it is known to use the Curtius rearrangement to produce the corresponding amines and derivatives thereof (ureas, urethanes). However, this process has the disadvantage that the azide formed from the hydrazide is not stable in its configuration under the reaction conditions. The respective amine or amine derivative becomes contaminated by the other 8-position isomer (A. Hoffmann, Helv. 30: 44 [1947] and F. Troxler, Helv. 30: 163 [1947]).